


Send N00ds

by GayStuffe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is rlly confident ig, Diakko, Diana likes pet names now, F/F, More like Dom!Akko tbh, Nudes, Phone Sex, Smut, The beginning of this was a true story, Top!Akko, i lost a bet, sending nudes, why do I feel like whatever I write is based off of my past experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: Diana gets a surprise message. Needless to say, she isn't very happy. At first.





	Send N00ds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manedblackwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manedblackwolf/gifts).



> Don't judge me.  
> Also, I made this for a friend, Maned. Initially I lost a bet, which meant I had to write 1k words for her but it turned into 3k so, oops? Said friend also might be reading it for her podcast thing, and I recommend it immensely, so I'll post a link to her first video.  
> One more thing, y'all should read her RWBY fic! It just started but it's already really good, I haven't even finished RWBY and I like it.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qz6G6dyP7kA

__________________

**From: Unknown Sender**

send n00ds

___________________

 

Diana scoffed at the offensive text on the screen, wondering who in their right mind would even _think_ of sending this to someone, nevertheless Diana. She reached over to grab the object containing the offending message, unplugging it from it’s charging dock, even if it was only charged 26 percent of the way.

 

She quickly laid back down under the covers with her phone in hand, and lifted up said phone to type a malicious reply, only to drop the phone violently on her face, forcing a quiet “oof” out of her mouth.

 

As Diana was picking up the object that crash landed on her face, she noticed a new textbox. Specifically, from her side of the conversation. Specifically, reading “Yee.”

__________________

**To: Unknown Sender**

Yee

___________________

 

Yee? Diana hadn’t sent this, she knew that. Unless…. Diana gasped. When the phone screen hit her face, it had somehow typed out a deformed version of yes, therefor saying yes to the offending request. Diana was freaking out, not knowing if she should apologize for the deformed answer or the fact that she wouldn’t “send nudes” to some unknown person. Well, it’s not as if her answer would change depending on the identity of the sender.

 

Suddenly, the phone buzzed beside her, signaling an incoming text.

__________________

**From: Unknown Sender**

Oh…. I didn’t think you would say yes.

___________________

 

Diana groaned, throwing her face into her hands. How was she going to salvage the situation? Especially to a complete stranger? The phone buzzed once again, forcing a long, desperate sounding sigh from Diana’s lips.

__________________

**From: Unknown Sender**

Oh, btw, I should’ve mentioned this earlier, but this is Akko

___________________

 

Diana should have known. Of _course_ it was Akko. Who else would send a message of that sorts to Diana? No one, that’s who. Diana quickly typed out a reply.

__________________

**To: Akko**

Of course it’s you Akko, only _you_ would ask such a request. Your idea of a joke is utterly childish and could be considered quite demeaning.

___________________

 

At this point, Diana was furious. She locked the phone, threw it on her bedside dresser and dove back under the blankets. Diana was seething in anger. What kind of joke was Akko trying to pull? Did Akko somehow learn of Diana’s not-so-friendly feelings towards her (sort of) former rival? If so, was this her way of rejecting Diana? Telling her that she didn’t feel the same way? Before Diana could delve further into the out of control spiraling thoughts that were currently Diana’s brain, the phone buzzed. Several times in succession, annoying Diana to all ends of the Earth. With a huff, she threw the blankets off the bed, blowing a stray hair away from her face.

__________________

**From: Akko**

Wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to be rude or demeaning.

 

It was a dare.

 

From Sucy

___________________

 

Diana scoffed, of course it was from that wretched girl, Sucy. The girl was constantly snickering, and forcing Akko to drink foul potions. Of course, Akko was gullible enough to drink them, usually without a second thought. Though, that wasn't exactly Akko’s fault, she just trusted her friends too much. Said girl messaged Diana once again, forcing her thoughts back on the situation at hand.

__________________

**From: Akko**

Though I was quite happy when you said yes.

 

And I know it sounds embarrassing, but I was excited.

 

To, uh, y’know.

 

For the nudes, when you said yes.

___________________

 

Oh. Does that mean Akko liked her back? She must have if she was excited for pictures of Diana's naked body. Diana hadn’t even known what the word “nudes” had meant until she stumbled upon Hannah taking a few for Amanda in their shared dormitory, effectively burning the accursed image permanently into Diana’s brain.

After the incident, Hannah had mentioned the word “nudes” with a burning face, in which Diana asked what nudes were, stunning Hannah. After a long and embarrassing conversation, two red faces, and an awkward goodbye, Diana finally knew what nudes were. And she was glad she had suffered through the experience. If not, she would have embarrassed both her _and_ Akko by asking the definition of the word “nudes”.

She opened her phone to type a reply, fearing she was taking too long to reply to Akko’s texts.

__________________

**To: Akko**

I see.

___________________

 

Diana didn’t know how to respond. She also wasn’t sure how to go about this. Did she just rip her clothes off and send a flurry of naked images? Why was Diana even considering this? It was scandalous to send such pictures, even if it were Akko. But… Akko did say she was excited. What did she mean by excited? Like, _sexually_ excited? Maybe Diana was overthinking this. Maybe she had the definition of nudes wrong.

And so, Diana decided to google the word “nudes”. And regretted it. Immensely. As soon as the first picture popped up, Diana closed the tab, and erased her history. Just in case anybody decided to do some snooping on the Cavendish’s browser history.

 

Well, since Diana was sure she was correct about the definition of the infamous word, she set out to remove her clothing. Before she could begin to untie her ribbon, another text appeared on her screen.

__________________

**From: Akko**

I’m sorry, I assume that I’ve made you upset. I’ll take my leave now.

___________________

 

Diana freaked out, quickly typing out a reply before she could think about exactly _what_ she was saying.

__________________

**To: Akko**

No, no, I’m just not quite sure how to go about this.

___________________

 

Oh no, oh god, oh _beatrix_ . What did Diana just say? Well, technically Diana didn’t _say_ anything, she typed it out, but that was beside the point. Diana just did two terrible things. One, she basically told Akko she _wanted_ to send her nudes, and two, she just admitted that she was so incompetent as to not know _how_ to send nudes. Diana felt absolutely stupid and ridiculous. How could she be _that_ dense. Before Diana could wallow in any more self depreciating pity, her phone went off, causing a low layer of fear to settle in Diana’s stomach.

__________________

**From: Akko**

Oh, that’s okay. I can tell you what to do if you’d like?

 

There’s no need to be embarrassed, I’m surprised you even knew what nudes were.

___________________

 

Diana must admit, she was a slightly miffed by the last comment, whether it was true or not. Nevertheless, Diana (begrudgingly) sent another text to Akko.

__________________

**To: Akko**

Yes, actually, it would be of great assistance if you would instruct me on how to send nudes.

___________________

 

Diana wasn’t sure how she sent the text with a straight face.

__________________

**From: Akko**

Uh, okay.

 

Just, take off your shirt, and send a pic of that?

 

Yourself I mean, not the shirt.

 

Sorry.

 

We can take it step by step.

___________________

 

Diana nodded, forgetting Akko couldn’t see her, before sending an ok text. She swiftly pulled the ribbon off, setting it to the side. Diana then began to unbutton her vest, sliding it off, folding it neatly and placing it on her drawer. Next, she unbuttoned her shirt, doing the same with it as she did her vest. Diana supposed she was done then, so she grabbed her phone and took a picture of herself in only her brassiere, silently thanking her past self for wearing the powder blue, frilly (cute) one. If Diana had to admit, she was rather anxious about this whole sending nudes ordeal. It was something she’d very obviously never done before, and was still a tad bit apprehensive about going full way. Full way meaning, well, full “nude”, if that made any sense. Sending a picture to your crush with underwear on was one thing, but without _anything_ was a large difference in Diana’s mind.

 

Now, Diana was anxious because Akko was taking longer than usual to reply. What did that mean? Did she not like the picture? Did she not like past-Diana’s choice of underwear. Diana cursed her past self for picking such underwear, effectively embarrassing herself in front of Akko. A buzz sound sent Diana scrambling for her phone, dropping it once or twice before Diana could steady it in her hands.

__________________

**From: Akko**

Holy fuck.

 

Sorry!!!! I know you don’t like that language but

 

Holy _fuck._

 

Could you take one without your bra on?

___________________

 

Despite the crude language, Diana wondered if it meant Akko liked it? She must have if she’s asking for more. Well, in this case, less. Less clothing to be more specific.

__________________

**To: Akko**

Yes, of course. I assume the first picture was to your satisfaction?

___________________

 

Did Diana seem too formal? Diana felt that she seemed too formal.

__________________

**From: Akko**

Yes.

 

So much.

 

Satisfaction.

 

Just.

 

Yes.

___________________

 

Diana didn’t know what to make of that. How come she was talking, texting, in short bursts of speech? It didn’t even make sense, unless you put the separate texts together. Even then, it didn’t fully make sense. Then again, it _was_ Akko. It was normal for her to be eccentric and sporadic, she wasn’t Akko without it.

__________________

**To: Akko**

Thank you for the positive feedback…..

___________________

 

After sending the awkward sounding text, Diana reached behind her back, fingers quickly finding the clips that held her brassiere together. With a sigh, she unclipped it, her breasts bouncing slightly once freed. She laid it atop of her other folded clothes, watching her nipples harden as the cold air brushed them. Diana picked up her phone, turning on the camera and angling it so it showed off her bosom. She took a few pictures from different angles, not quite sure of what Akko’s preferences were.  

__________________

**To: Akko**

I hope this is to your liking as well...

___________________

 

Was Diana doing it right? By “it” she meant, well she didn’t know what “it” meant. Was “it” flirting? Oh my god, were they flirting? Diana was smart, but school smart, not feelings smart. Not anywhere _near_ feelings smart.

__________________

**From: Akko**

Oh my god.

 

Can I be honest?

 

I’m like…. really, _really_ , wet.

___________________

 

**_What?_ **

__________________

**To: Akko**

Oh, did you spill something on yourself?

___________________

 

Wait. Wait. _Wait._ Oh dear Beatrix. Akko didn't mean- well of course she meant _that_ type of wet, Diana just sent her pictures of her naked form for pete’s sake. Diana felt vacuous and slow. Diana _was_ vacuous and slow. “Did you spill something on yourself?”. Just repeating it in her head forced a few more brain cells to jump ship, simultaneously screaming in an Akko-like fashion.

__________________

**From: Akko**

I can’t believe you managed to make me laugh at a time like this. I didn’t know you could joke like that.

___________________

 

Diana silently thanked the heavens. Akko thought it was a _joke._

__________________

**To: Akko**

Yes, of course, I’m glad I was able to make you laugh, even now.

 

And, I am assuming you being wet is a good sign for me to continue?

___________________

 

Diana was most definitely doing this right. Whatever _this_ was, she was doing it right. At least, she hoped as much. Akko saying she was wet was definitely a good thing. That was just another term for being sexually aroused right? Diana was sure of that fact, having been privy to re-reading over Barbara’s nightfall fanfiction for grammar and spelling mistakes. Which was quite an experience in itself, but Diana didn’t want to be thinking about Barbara’s smutty fanfiction while “chatting” with Akko. It honestly should have been the very _last_ thought on Diana’s mind, given the situation.

__________________

**From: Akko**

Yes.

 

Please.

 

Continue.

___________________

 

 _“Please_ ”. Was Akko _really_ enjoying this? As scandalous as it was, and Diana hated to admit it, but the entire situation was, well, _turning Diana on._ Diana wasn’t quite sure what it was, whether it may be the fact that Diana was sending such pictures, or that Akko enjoyed said pictures, she couldn’t tell. All Diana knew, was that she liked it. _Immensely._

__________________

**To: Akko**

Is it wrong to say that I am too?

 

Turned on that is.

___________________

 

Diana blushed. Had she really said that? Well, sent that.

__________________

**From: Akko**

Really?

 

I mean, of course not.

 

Would you like to do something about that fact?

___________________

 

Do something? Like a cold shower? Or….. she couldn’t mean masterbate, could she? The thought was rather embarrassing, especially talking to Akko about such an act brought a(nother) blush to Diana’s face. But, the ache between her legs wasn't going away anytime soon. And Akko was sure to help relieve that ache, at least from what Diana thought Akko was implying. Well, _hoped_ she was implying.

__________________

**To: Akko**

Yes.

 

Please.

___________________

 

She hoped she didn’t sound desperate. Was “please” too desperate? Suddenly Diana jumped at the sound of her ringtone blaring off next to her ear, effectively deafening her for the next few seconds. After blinking her eyes a couple times, Diana realized her phone was still ringing, and picked up said phone without checking the caller ID.

  
“Hello?” Was all that Diana was able to muster out before a croaky moan interrupted her.

 

“A-Akko? Is that you?” All Diana could hear was someone huffing, with a few soft mewls every now and then. Diana thought it was, kinda, well, hot. Assuming it was Akko, of course.

 

“Touch yourself.”

 

That wasn’t exactly the yes Diana was looking for, but it was close enough.

 

Since she had already removed her top, Diana slid her hands down towards her skirt, fingers fumbling to find her blue-team sash knot. Once said knot was found, Diana quickly untied it, setting it next to the other pieces of clothing she had previously taken off. After unzipping her skirt and folding it neatly atop the other clothing items, Diana hesitated. Was she really about to have, oh, what was it called? Phone sex? With Akko? Oh, to hell with it, of course she was about to participate in phone sex with Akko, she would be both oblivious _and_ braindead to decline, or to opt out now. With a final, determined nod, Diana pulled down her panties, exposing her core to the cool air of the dorm room.

 

“Are you touching yourself yet?” Akko asked in between breaths, startling Diana who was already starting to trail her fingers down her torso.

 

“Just about, but, to clarify, touch myself where? To be exact.” Diana could have sworn she’d heard a chuckle before Akko let out a long breath.

 

“Just,” Akko paused, “follow my directions, okay?” Diana hmmed as a reply, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what was to come.

 

“Okay, run your fingers down your neck, and trail them over your nipples.” Diana did as was told, slowly trailing her fingertips from her jaw, down her neck, and over her breasts, causing a slight intake of breath when they passed over her nipples.

 

“Now, I want you to lick your fingers and rub each nipple, but imagine it's _my_ mouth.” While the idea of putting her saliva on herself seemed distasteful, Diana did it anyways, proceeding to wet each finger and placing it on the tips of her bosom. It was warm, and weird, but not unwelcome. And imagining that Akko was doing such acts definitely helped, causing Diana’s center to throb even harder than before.

 

“Spread your legs and slide your hand down, and circle around on your thighs. But do _not_ touch yourself yet. Not unless _I_ tell you to.” Diana did as told, marveling at how the tone of Akko’s voice could turn her on more so than ever.

 

“I _am_ wondering what the point of _not_ touching myself is, as I would enjoy doing so.” Diana most definitely knew she heard a chuckle this time, which caused a confused quirk leaving her mouth.

 

“It’s not your job to wonder, just follow my directions, and I **_promise_ ** you’ll get the release you deserve,” Akko said, leaving Diana awed at the amount of power held in those words alone. Diana hadn’t known Akko could be so, how could she put it? Bossy? No, that wasn’t the right word for it. Authoritative? No, that wasn’t it either. Dominant maybe? Yes, dominant sounded correct. Akko was most definitely dominant in this situation. And Diana _loved_ it.

 

“Okay hun, you can touch yourself now.” _Finally_ , Diana thought, sliding her fingers up and down her slit to gather moisture.

 

“Only one finger, I’ll say when you can add more.” Diana harrumphed at Akko’s words, but complied nevertheless. She slid but one finger inside of herself, gasping at the feeling of her insides squeezing said finger, locking it in a death-like grip.

 

“I bet you’re real tight, hun, I’d love to be the one fingering that _tight, wet, cunt.”_ Diana was surprised. Very, _very_ surprised. But also incredibly turned on. Akko was being borderline _vicious_ with her words, and if Diana had to be honest, she didn’t find it unpleasant. No, more like Diana _liked_ it. More than liked it, she _loved it._ The dirty, almost demeaning language was invigorating, a surprising but welcome change from the niceties of real life, where everyone was either a suck-up and/or kiss-ass.

 

Diana was practically drowning in arousal, only able to gasp out a near-silent “please” into the phone.

 

“Please what? You gotta use your words kitten,” Akko said in a haughty, teasing tone. Diana was reveling in the attention, and not to mention, the pet name _kitten?_ Just thinking about the pet name sent more tingles down to Diana’s pulsating clit, forcing yet another moan out of her mouth.

 

“P-please may I add another finger?” Diana barely managed to groan out, almost praying that Akko would say yes. Theoretically, Diana could add one nonetheless, making Akko out to be none the wiser. But it was the fact that Akko wasn’t allowing her to that made it pleasurable, and when Akko _did_ allow Diana, it would feel even better than before.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely, of course you may,” Diana could only hiss in reply before she added another finger, rapiding sliding the now two fingers in and out of herself. Gone with the wind was Diana’s composure, as she was currently a panting, moaning, mess.

 

“I want you to rub that pretty little clit for me, princess.” Diana physically _shuddered_ at the words, the name princess rolling off of Akko’s tongue only seemed to further inform Diana that she was close to her release. She did as instructed, mewling when her thumb made contact with her swollen nub.  

 

“Akko, I’m so close, _please._ ” Diana was begging at this point, the need for release overtaking the embarrassment of _begging_ for an orgasm. She was almost in a haze, fingers working furiously inside her thighs, driving towards the ultimate release. Diana _needed_ it, her insides felt as if they were about to burst. Her chest was rapidly moving up and down, and her heart felt as if it were beating a million times a second.

 

“I know babygirl, you’re almost there, just hold off a little more.” A whine escaped Diana’s throat at the words spoken. Diana wasn’t sure if it was the fact that Diana had to wait even longer for her release, or the fact that Akko called her _babygirl_. Diana hadn’t known she had a thing for pet names, but boy does she know now.

 

“Akko, please-,” suddenly Diana’s words were cut off by a suspicious tune, sounding faintly like the same tune that played when her phone dies- oh for fucks sake. Had Diana’s phone _really_ died _right_ before she was about to _finally_ get her release? Diana couldn’t even attempt to finish herself off. It now felt taboo doing it without Akko’s permission.

 

Diana plugged in her phone immediately, almost throwing it to the side in (sexual) frustration. Next time, Diana would make sure her phone was charged. Because Akko had a promise to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Akko got so confident and dom-ish, but oh well. I still think Diana tops tho.  
> Also, I'm here to advertise a Sukko server. "Advertising a Sukko discord server on a Diakko fanfic isn't the-" shut up.  
> But seriously, it's a really chill server, and tbh you don't even have to ship Sukko to join, just respect all LWA ships please.  
> Here's the link/invite!  
> https://discord.gg/eBpY3MK


End file.
